Radar
The Radar is a technological device used by Mamas and Sisters, possibly created by the "Demons". The radar can locate and show where people are through the transmitters even at long distances. The radar made its debut in Chapter 2 of The Promised Neverland Manga and Episode 2 of the anime. Plot Introduction Arc When Mark reported how he lost sight of Naila during a game of tag, Isabella used her radar to track the latter down. Isabella went into the forest to search for Naila and came back with the lost child shortly after. Emma and Norman are stunned by how fast Isabella was able to find Naila, as they were soon able to determine the device she uses to be a radar, which they initially thought it was a pocket watch.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, pages 20-24 Jailbreak Arc Emma and Norman met up with Krone in her room as they asked for her radar. Krone handed hers to the two and commented on its disadvantage, she was surprised that the two knew about the radar, to which Norman replied how Isabella had purposefully showed them her own radar before.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 2 Emma proceeded to ask Krone on how to break the transmitters, Krone replied how they are located inside the left ear of each orphan, surprising Norman and Emma.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 21, pages 6-8<''The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 8 The trio, Gilda and Don planned to distract Isabella while they climb up the wall of Grace Field House and see what is on the other side. Isabella eventually foiled their plan, as she locked Ray inside Krone's already empty room. Isabella took out her radar and checked for Emma and Norman's coordinates, and immediately identified two of the markings to be the two due to their speed. Isabella then went to track down Norman and Emma, leaving Ray locked inside the room.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 24The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 8 Emma and Norman ran towards the wall inside the forest and attempted to climb it with a bundle of ropes. They were confronted by Isabella, who briskly walked towards them with the radar in her hand. Isabella tried to persuade them to give up their plan to escape, but to no avail as Emma tried to hold Isabella back as Norman went to get the ropes. Emma tried to reach for the radar in Isabella's hand. Isabella prevented her from doing so as she slammed the girl onto the ground, fracturing her leg.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 25The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 8 On 15 January 2046, the day of Ray's twelfth birthday, Emma set up a fire in the House as part of the escape plan. Isabella then went into the cafeteria where the fire started, only to see Emma lying on the floor, devastatingly calling out Ray's name. Isabella checked her radar and noticed how Ray is indeed inside the flames. As Isabella ordered Emma to get out of the House, she noticed how Emma was gone. Isabella took out her radar once again and track down Emma's transmitter. Isabella soon entered the House's bathroom to where the signal was, and only found a severed, bloody ear (Emma's ear) inside a bucket.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 33 and 34The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 11 As the fire spread to the entire house, Isabella found Phil and hugged her, and asked him where the other children were. Phil wanted Isabella to follow him. Isabella took out her radar and noticed a large number of coordinates not far from where she was. The Mama then went after Phil, as all the children went up to Isabella to seek for her comfort. Appearance 's radar.]] In general, the radar resembles a pocket watch, being in a circular form with a cover, which protects the glass part of the radar. On every radar, there are yellow coordinates, which indicates where the transmitter holder is, as quoted by Krone. The coordinate of the holder of the radar appeared to be red in color. Disadvantages So far, the radar appeared to have only two disadvantages, as mentioned by Krone, is how the user cannot identify the orphans each mark on the screen of the radar represent.The Promised Neverland Manga'': Chapter 21, page 7 Nevertheless, the disadvantage does not restrain the radar from tracking down individuals from far distances. Despite the radar's disadvantage, Isabella is one of the users who are quick to overcome it, as she could determine which orphan a mark represents by the speed of the mark, such as identifying two marks to be Norman and Emma due to their speed.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 24, page 12The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 8 The other disadvantage of the radar is created by Ray, who created a device solely meant for disabling the transmitters inside an orphan's left ear, and indirectly render the radar useless. Users Several people have been seen using the device throughout the series: * Isabella * Krone (formerly) * Grandmother It is also further implied that all the other Mamas and Sisters in the other plants at the Grace Field House also use the device to locate the location of the orphans. Gallery Radar.png|Isabella's radar Tracker device.png|Radar in Chapter 21. Radar anime.png|Isabella's radar in Episode 8. Radar's inside.png|Isabella checked the coordinates of her radar. See Also * Transmitters * Transmitter-crippling device References Site Navigation Category:Objects